dont forget keep in contact
by mcangel eyes
Summary: bella is a last year med student, edward is aa attending cardio surgeon what happens when they meet?


**A/N hi everyone welcome to my 1****st**** fanfic so if u notice any mistakes please feel free to point them out (nicely)**

**Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer...I just borrow them in my free time**

BPOV

I can't believe how exhausted I am and now I have to go home and pack to go with Alice to her parents house for thanks giving; usually I have gone back to my home town of Forks, Washington to see my dad but he volunteered to work this holiday so he could take a couple of days off from his job as police chief for Christmas.

I was really looking forward to a few days of relaxation, well as relaxed as you can get with Alice around, I d been working my ass off to get me through my last year of medical school; to say people were surprised when I told them I was training to become a surgeon would be a height of an understatement considering how uncoordinated I am but the second I get into med student mode or I walk through the doors of a hospital to get some work experience I leave the clumsiness at the door as I get high on adrenaline.

Without even realising it I was back at the apartment that I share with Alice in Manhattan, I dread to think how long I d stood there in my own little bubble before I noticed. As I unlocked the door I could hear Alice humming to herself a tune to herself, Alice humming meant that she was extremely happy and if Alice was extremely happy it meant clothes! Sure enough I walked into my bedroom to her rummaging through the contents of my wardrobe which was currently all over the floor.

"Alice I hope you haven't packed me anything too indecent, you know that your parents think holidays are for family time so even if we do go out drinking it will just be to local pubs rather than clubs" I warned

" I know that Bella but if were forced to go to my parents drab and dreary places we might as well try to brighten the place up a bit and you never know if we're lucky we might find ourselves a man!"

I love Alice to bits but I really wish she wouldn't squeal like that.

"Ali I don't want a man right now I don't have time for one"

It was true, with it been my last year of med school I was as busy as hell and I knew when I became a surgical intern things would only get busier; I had temporally given up men seen as though 3 out 3 of my last relationships ended because they felt that I 'didnt have enough time for them' and I couldn't do with their complaining and sulking just because I hadn't seen them for 24 hours.

"You're so lucky I m too tired to argue about what you've packed for me right now."

Alice just smiled she knew I didnt mind too much as it was one of her favourite things to do after shopping and she'd been a really good friend to me so I made an effort to put up with it for her.

She suddenly started bouncing around the room "I can't wait to see my parents and Emmy bear tomorrow" Alice's' parents were great to be around especially her mom who has been more like a mom to me than my really mom ever has since she walked out on me and my dad when I was 2. She also had an older brother called Emmet, who as you may have figured by his nickname is huge and bear- like; he's 26 and works as a chef and is just like the big brother I always wanted. I think Alice is even more excited to go home this time as we will be meeting Emmet's girlfriend for the first time, she's called Rosalie and they've been together for 5 months but this is the first chance we've had to meet her from the photos he's sent her she looks like a freakin' model!

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 11PM and we had to leave for the airport at 5AM meaning that Alice would wake me up at 3AM just to get ready; why it takes 2 hours to get ready just for a plane journey I'll never know but I do know that there's no point arguing with Alice.

"You mind if we go to sleep now Ali? It's been a long week and I don't want to be tired for tomorrow" I yawned

"No problem smelly Bellie I was just thinking that myself" she said smiling at the nickname she gave me right back in kindergarten

"Night Ali, love you lots and lots"

"Like Jelly tots" she replied, again smiling at our childhood traditions

She skipped out of my room turning the light of on the way out, it wasn't much longer before I was out like the light myself happily dreaming of what the next few days would bring.

**Sorry I know this was short but it's only the opening chapter so I wanted to know what you all thought before I wrote more. I'd also like to mention that I'm from the UK so please correct any words/ phrases I got wrong.**

**Just to clarify Bella and Alice are 22, Emmet is 26, Rose and Jasper are 24 and Edward is almost 30**

**Please Rand R**


End file.
